Devices of the type to which the invention is directed are used for automatic closing of doors, gates, flaps or the like. When the door is opened, a spring element is tensioned. As soon as the opened door is released, the energy stored in the tensioned spring element is released and the spring element brings the door into the closed position, or at least into a position in which the door is ajar, as a result of its elastic restoring force.
A plurality of generic devices are known from the prior art. Closing devices in which the entire device is arranged in a separate housing that is attached to the wall next to or above the door are used in the area of house doors and heavy gates. The door is connected to the device by means of a hinged arm mechanism attached to the door. High closing forces can certainly be stored and released with this known device; however, as a result of the size dependent on the design, its use for room doors or the like is generally not possible or at least is not desired for aesthetic reasons.
Closing device integrated directly in a door hinge are further known. The closing forces are certainly small but these are generally sufficient to bring an opened door at least into an ajar position. However, a disadvantage with these known closing devices is that they must be planned and built in during the initial assembly of the respective door and the door frame; it is generally not possible to retrofit the door with such a closing device.
Starting from this prior art, there is a need for a device to close a door, which can be mounted and dismounted subsequently even when the door is installed, without the need to make modifications to the door or the door frame.